TFLN Bleach Edition
by Zane Takeshi
Summary: This is just going to be a collection of short stories, and drabbles written to prompts from the Textsfromlastnight website. Some are going to be funny, others may just be stupid, but most if not all of them will be Yaoi, and GrimmjowxIchigo. If you don't like that, don't read. Rated for the content which will go up in rating as I continue. Enjoy!
1. Soul Sausage

**Zane: **Hey there, I'm sure you've all noticed my lack of updates, well there is a good reason for that. I got a new computer, all my completed chapters are on my external hard drive, which is currently MIA.

**Shiro:** 'es no' lyin'. Et's amazin' 'e can find anehthin' en 'is room a' all. Damn artists 'ave "organized chaos" an' I though' King's 'ead was bad.

**Zane: **Disclaimer please.

**Ichigo: **Zane does not own, nor ever will own Bleach. If he did it would be a yaoi, and I would be with Grimmjow. What the hell is this crap? He also does not own the website textsfromlastnight, he's just using some of them as prompts for this.

**Genre: Humor/Romance(ish)**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo**

**Prompt: "I want to touch your soul through your body..."**

Ichigo Kurosaki started off as a young man with a very bright future, but that changed the day he met Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. It was like any other night, he finished his day at the book store, and walked to the nearby club, a place called Las Noches. He was a regular, so everyone who worked there knew who he was, how old he was and just how much alcohol he could handle in one sitting. One Friday night Ichigo broke out of his routine to go home, and freshen up for some odd reason. He showered, using the shampoo his little sister Yuzu bought him. Once done with his shower he hopped out, dried off and headed to his room. Luckily for him he had his own apartment, there would be no random flying kicks to his face at any hour of the day from his idiot father at all. Until he goes to visit them anyway.

Walking to his closet after removing his towel he grabs a pair of skin tight jeans, one of those pairs that had a bit of an artistic flair to them, strategic tears and paint splatters, a black shirt with a silver chain design on it, his studded belt, and two other belts to complete that area, then his black high top coverse sneakers. He also pulled on his trench coat as it was autumn, and it was starting to get cold at night. Once dressed Ichigo headed back to his bathroom, where he pulled out an ultra thin jet black eyeliner, which he used to outline his eyes. He had actually stolen the eyeliner from his perverted twin brother who he hadn't seen in about four years. He sighs thinking about it, once he was fully ready to go, he headed out, locking his place up, and then walked to the bar.

"Hey! Ichigo, I didn't think you were going to show up tonight." The bouncer said, with a grin at the younger man who he let inside. "Yeah, I decided to change out of my work clothes for once and come looking nice., maybe I'll meet someone." Ichigo says as he walks inside the club. Once Ichigo hung up his coat, he was the center of many peoples attention, one man in particular grinned upon seeing the delectable berry all gussied up. "Think I can bang him tonight boys?" he asks his friends. "Always so vulgar Grimmjow, but honestly I think your chances with him are slim to none." A young looking man with poison tears on his face said to his tall blue haired companion. "Aw Ulqui, yer no fun! Let Grimm see if he can shag the kid." A tall lanky man says with a piano key grin on his face. "It's his funeral." the one called Ulquiorra says. Grimmjow chuckles, he downs his scotch and heads over to Ichigo. He sits next to him at the bar. Grimmjow studies his face for a few minutes, he orders a drink after awhile.

"Do you come here often?" Grimmjow asks the single most over used pick up line he could think of with his alcohol infused brain. Ichigo looks over at Grimmjow, he was sipping his drink, a 'Blue Motherfucker' as it was called, and Ichigo laughed softly, as he caught the scent of bourbon, and scotch on the larger mans breath. "Yes actually, I come here everyday I work, aside from Sunday." Ichigo says. "My names Grimmjow, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." Grimmjow says offering his hand to Ichigo. Ichigo takes the offered hand and shakes it. "Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." he says. Grimmjow drinks his beer while chatting with Ichigo, getting drunker and drunker by the hour. He learns a few of Ichigo's likes and dislikes, and Ichigo learns some stuff about Grimmjow himself.

"I wanna touch your soul, through your body...with my penis." Grimmjow suddenly says to Ichigo, causing the berry to freeze and stare at the larger man. "A-are you serious? We just met!" Ichigo says. Grimmjow grins at how flustered he got Ichigo, he leans forward and kisses the berry, after the initial shock wore off Ichigo pulled his fist back and let it fly. He knocked Grimmjow off of him, his stool and onto the floor, out like a light. After he stopped panting from his embarrassment, and his slightly inebriated state himself, he slips a piece of paper into Grimmjow's pants pocket. On the paper was his phone number, and the words 'Call me!' in Ichigo's handwriting.

Grimmjow may not have gotten into Ichigo's pants that night, but the minutes, days, weeks, months, and years he's spent by Ichigo's side since made up for the right hook, subsequent black eye and Grimmjow getting made fun of by Nnoitra for a month and a half.

Ichigo smiles as he reads the drunken pick up line his husband had used on him the night they met. "What's so funny Berry?" Grimmjow asks as he walks inside the house from the outside, some snow falling from his hair onto his shoulders and then the floor. "Oh, nothing Grimm, just remembering that pick-up line you said, right before you kissed me and I decked you." Ichigo giggles. "Which pick-up line did I use again" Grimmjow asks with a crooked grin. "I wanna tough your soul, through your body...with my penis." Ichigo says while blushing. Grimmjow licks the door, and picks his husband up. "I'll certainly make you scream...I'm not sure about the touching your soul thing but I'm willing to try."

**Owari.**


	2. Lube & Condoms

**Zane: **Hello again everyone. I hope you;re having a good day, afternoon or evening wherever you are. Here is the second TFLN promt chapter, I'm not sure how many of these I'm going to do honestly. If you have a good one send me a PM, and I'll see what I can do. I also take requests for other stories.

**Ichigo:** Zane does not own Bleach, if we did it would be mostly yaoi couples, and lots of intimate happenings. He only owns a few various OC's ha adds every now and then.

**Genre: Romance/Humor**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo some GinxShiro**

**Prompt: "Last second stop at the drug store for lube and condoms. Clerk said "So uhmmm...that's a done deal huh?"**

Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and Gin Ichimaru were going out with Ixchigo and Shiro Kurosaki. Grimmjow and Gin had been best friends almost from birth. Their mothers knew one another, and as such they had many a play date with one another. Growing up together, they got into fights for one another a lot. Then came High School, they were moved from Las Noches High to Karakura High in the middle of their senior year, and there they met Ichigo and Shiro Kurosaki, or better known as the "Berry Twins".

After a few weeks, Gin and Grimmjow made their moves on the respective twin they wanted Grimmjow on Ichigo and Gin on Shiro. After a few months of dating the younger males were ready for the next step in their relationships, sex. While on the way to pick up Ichigo, Shiro and Gin from the Kurosaki Clinic, Grimmjow makes a stop at a local drug store, where he picks up two boxes of condoms and a few different kinds of lube. As the clerk was scanning the items, he gave Grimmjow a knowing grin. "So, that's a done deal huh? Good luck." he then handed Grimmjow the bag with the items and walked away from the baffled bluenette. After about five minutes, Grimmjow shakes his head and heads back to his car. He finishes the drive to the clinic and gets his date, his dates brother and his dates brothers date. '"I had a strange one sided conversation with the clerk at the drug store just now." Grimmjow says. Gin chuckles and looks at his best friend, of years, his normal foxlike grin on his face. "Oh? An' wut' wus this conversation abou' Grimm?" he asks. "I bought the items we'll be needing should we go all the way tonight, and he looked at me and said "So, it's a done deal then?" and then he told me good luck." Grimmjow says.

The date went off well, and they did indeed make it to the final base. Grimmjow took Ichigo to his house, and to his room. He ignored the knowing looks from his brother and sister, and carried his boyfriend into his room with a grin before pouncing on him. The bed never made that much noise in the Jaegerjaquez house before, and they knew it wouldn't be the last time he rocks the house with Ichigo. Gin took Shiro in his own room at the clinic. Shiro tried to be quiet, he really did, but it didn;t stop Isshin from breaking the door to Shiros room down and whacking Gin with the spatula he was holding, causing the older boy to fall off of his son, but once Isshin got over the initial shock of his baby boy bein defiled, he went and cried to the huge portrait of Masaki in the hallway. Needless to say, Shiro and Gin did find a way to finish making love, and then they slept all through the night in one anothers arms.

**Owari.**

Last-second stop at the drug store for lube and condoms.


	3. 16 & Pregnant

**Zane: **Hey there everyone! I hope your knights/days/afternoon is going well. Here is another prompt from TFLN! Enjoy!

**Ichigo: **Zane does not own, nor ever will own Bleach. If he did it would be a yaoi, and I would be with Grimmjow. What the hell is this crap? He also does not own the website textsfromlastnight, he's just using some of them as prompts for this.

**Genre: Humor/Romance(ish)**

**Pairing: GrimmjowxIchigo, GinxShiro**

**Prompt: "16 and pregnant actually makes me really glad I'm gay."**

Ichigo was sitting in Grimmjow's lap as they watched a football game together with Gin, Shiro and the rest of their friends. Shiro was of course snuggled up in Gin's lap smiling widely. "Do you want any chips and salsa Grimmy?" Nel asks. "No thank you Nelly. Just go sit with Hal and Starrk." Grimmjow responds. The game gets going, the teams playing were both pretty good, Nnoitra had made the mistake of betting on one team, and it looked like he was going to lose. "I told ya no' ta be', bu' ya din' listen ta meh didja, bean-pole?" Gin said with a grin. A few commercials come on as it comes that time. Ichigo gets off of Grimmjow's lap and grabs a beer for himself and Grimmjow. He sits back down and shares a long, deep kiss with his lover. He grinds against Grimmjow's lap, Nnoitra hoots and hollers at them. Grimmjow flips Nnoitra the bird, causing the lanky man to bust up laughing. After about ten minutes of commercials the game came back on.

Shiro slid of Gin's lap and sat next to him, he rested his head on his lovers shoulder, and slowly drifted off to sleep despite the yelling at the tv and rough housing going on around him. It had to do with the fact that he and Gin had been up all night long, if you catch my drift. Gin chuckled and ran his fingers through Shiro's hair and smiled at his Shiro. Neliel smiled at the two adorable couples on the couch. She grabbed a small blanket and gave it to Gin for Shiro. About an hour later , the game was over and Nnoitra's team had lost. He had to pay Gin, Shiro and Ichigo one hundred dollars a piece. As they were all mingling after the game ended, the show 16 and pregnant came on. After watching a full episode of the show, Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and said "16 and pregnant, actually me really glad I"m gay." Ichigo cracked up. "You and me both Grimm." Ichigo said before kissing his boyfriend. "Why don't you take me to the bedroom and show me just how gay you are?" Ichigo said into Grimmjow's ear, a smirk on his face as he watches Grimmjow's eyes darken with lust.

Grimmjow picked up the giggling Ichigo and carted him off to their bedroom, their clothes were coming off as they made their way there, Grimmjow's pants having made it onto the hallway ceiling fan, how they got there I'll leave to your imagination. As they arrived at the room, Grimmjow tossed his uke on the bed and then pounced on him, grinning like the predator he was. He claimed Ichigo in a searing, deep kiss as he thrust into his lover to the hilt. Ichigo had taken the time to prepare himself earlier in the day, while he was showering and getting ready for the game coming on. He was glad he did, but the feeling of all of Grimmjow's cock pushing into him at once still made him cry out in pleasure. After they finished making love, they lay in a sweaty heap on the bed, Ichigo giggling and tracing patterns on Grimmjow's chest. "Definitely gay as a rainbow." he kissed Grimmjow's chin before falling asleep. Grimmjow chuckled, and pulled the covers over himself and Ichigo before joining his Berry in sleep.

**Zane: I hope you liked this installation of TFLN Bleach Edition!**

**Shiro: Read an' review, an' rememba, Zane takes requests fer storehs. Jus' send 'im a PM, an' 'e migh' do yers fer ya!**


	4. Bong

**Zane: Hello guys! Here is another TFLN for you to enjoy!**

**Ichigo: As always Zane Takeshi does not own Bleach or any of the characters from the Manga/Anime. He does however own his OC's. He adds them sometimes.**

**Pairing: **

**GinxShiro, GrimmjowxIchigo**

**Prompt: "Who keeps a bong in their car?"/ "Kids who graduated High School two weeks ago"**

**Warnings: Mentions of drugs, some pot smoking, alcohol use, cursing, boy x boy love.**

Gin grinned to himself as he hopped into Grimmjow's Mustang. "Did ya get it Gin?" Grimmjow asked. "Ya, I go' et Grimm." Grin said as he held up a baggie of weed. "What kind did ya get this time?" Grimmjow asked. "I go' some o' tha good stuff." Gin responded with his usual grin on his face. "Well, let's go pick up our boyfriends, and get stoned!" Grimmjow grins as he drives to Ichigo and Shiro's place. Gin cheers. "While ya get them, 'll ge' tha beer, an' mee' ya back 'ere en abou' fifteen!" he says. He hops out of the car and heads to the liquor store and grabs some of their favorite beer. Grimmjow heads into Ichigo and Shiro's house. He walks into the livingroom where the twins were playing some sort of game on their xbox. "Hey Ichi, Shiro." he grins. "Grimm!" Ichigo smiles at his boyfriend, he puts his controller down and hugs his boyfriend before pulling him down into a deep kiss. "Where's Gin?" Shiro asks, looking around for his boyfriend. "Gin is getting the beer, he'll be here soon." Grimmjow says as he and Ichigo part. "So, wut kind o' weed did ya ge' tadaeh?" Shiro asks. "Gin got some of the good stuff. The really good stuff." Grimmjow says.

Gin arrives, he loads the beer into the trunk of the car. "Alrigh'! I go' tha beer!" he exclaims as he walks into the house. "ey Gin." Shiro grins, before pouncing on his boyfriend and latching his lips onto Gin's. After a relatively long, heated make out session only ended by Ichigo clearing his throat, they head to the Mustang. "Alright, let's get this weekend started!" Ichigo exclaims. Grimmjow grins at his boyfriend and starts the engine to his car, they drive for a few hours and wind up at Grimmjow's family cabin in the forest. "It's always so beautiful here Grimm." Ichigo says, he hops out of the car and kisses his boyfriend softly. Grimmjow grins at Ichigo, before picking him up and hoisting him over his shoulder. "Gin! Put the beer in the fridge, Ichi and I are gonna go have some fun!" Ichigo giggles as he's carried like a sack of potatoes over his boyfriends shoulder, being the naughty thing he is, Ichigo spanks Grimmjow's ass. "Stop that Ichi, yer gonna regret it if ya don't." Grimmjow says. "What if I want to be punished Grimm?" Ichigo asks. "Well then I'll just have to oblige." Grimmjow responds, he tosses his boyfriend on their bed, kicks the door shut and then pounces. About an hour later they emerge, Ichigo red as a strawberry, and Grimmjow grinning smugly. Both are only in their boxers.

Shiro packed the bowl in the pipe and grinned as his twin and Grimmjow came out of their room. "Come on! Yer bot' missin' some o' tha best weed we've eva 'ad before!" he exclaims, lighting the bowl and taking a huge hit. He passes it to Gin, who take a hit from the still smouldering cherry, Grimmjow sits on the couch, and he pulls Ichigo onto his lap. Gin passes the pipe to Ichigo, who lights it and takes a big hit, he then gives the pipe to Grimmjow, who takes a nice long hit. After about half an hour, all four of the tenants inside the cabin are completely baked, and laughing. They were playing charades, the pot smoker kind. Shiro was trying to act out a scene from Cheech and Chong Up In Smoke, and failing miserably. Grimmjow was laughing, Gin was cackling and Ichigo was giggling. They spend a few days in the cabin, smoke the weed and drink the beer, they also eat whatever Ichigo and Shiro cook, which is always really good. As they're heading back into town they spot a bong in the back seat of a car. "Who keeps a bong in their car?" Ichigo asks with a laugh at the owner of the car. "Kids who jus' graduated 'igh school a couple weeks ago." Shiro responds with a cackle. Grimmjow looks at Gin, and the two crack up. "Remember when we said we wanted a bong in our car Gin?" Grimmjow asks. "Ya, bu' we decided ta settle on tha piece we go' now." Gin says with a grin. "And what a great piece it is." Grimmjow says.

**Zane: I hope you liked it. It was fun to write it. **

**Shiro: 'm a po' 'ead! *cackle***

**Gin: *drags Shiro off***


	5. Body Shots

**Zane: This chapter was requested by ShirosakiKagura. They want a chapter with Body Shots, so here it is!**

**Ichigo: As usual Zane Takeshi does not own Bleach. He makes no money from this work of fiction, he also does not own Textsfromlastnight, he merely uses the website to find the prompts to write the chapters for this for.**

**Grimmjow: Let's get this ball rolling!**

**Pairing:**

**GrimmjowxIchigo, GinxShiro**

**Warnings:**

**Language, boys loving boys, innuendo, alcohol usage, mild drug references or usage.**

**Prompt: **

**"How does 'I'm not drinking tonight.' turn into body shots?"**

Grimmjow and Gin were already at the club, they were waiting for their lovers to arrive, and were both starting to get worried, they had been waiting for over an hour already. Right before they were about to leave and go searching for their lovers, Ichigo and Shiro walked into the club, wearing twin grins, and matching outfits in opposite colors. Shiro in white, Ichigo in black. They make their way over to Gin and Grimmjow. "What took ya so long?!" Grimmjow growls out, grabbing Ichigo's ass. "I'm sorry Grimm, Rukia came by and wanted to dress Shiro and I, then we had to shower and get ready, but she made us try on so many outfits. I'm not drinking tonight." Ichigo says. "Yer gonna drink, ya need to unwind Ichi." Grimmjow says, while looking at his younger lover. "I really don't want to Grimm." Ichigo says. "Rukia really burnt me out." he finishes. Shiro had already dragged Gin to the dance floor, and they looked like they were dry humping one another. Grimmjow leads Ichigo to the bar and sits with him. "Just one Ichi?" Grimmjow asks. "Let me just enjoy the night for now Grimm." Ichigo says, he lays his head on Grimmjows shoulder. Grimmjow threads his fingers through Ichigo's hair, helping his obviously stressed lover relax a bit. "Let's go dance Grimm." Ichigo says after a few minutes of relaxing against his larger lover.

Grimmjow grins and leads Ichigo to the dance floor. A song with a nice beat starts to play, Grimmjow and Ichigo grin at one another before dancing to it, Ichigo grinding against Grimmjow every now and then, and Grimmjow growling and pressing against his smaller lovers ass. "Yer gonna get it when we get home Ichi." he growls into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo giggles. After the song ends Shiro is laying on the bar. "BODY SHOTS!" Shiro cackles, Gin leans down and takes a shot off of his lovers stomach. "Grimm do you want to take a body shot off of me or Shiro?" Ichigo asks his boyfriend. "Mmm, I'd love to take body shots off of ya Ichi, but I wanna see ya take a couple off yer twin." Grimmjow grins. Ichigo blushes at his boyfriends words, he takes Grimmjow over to the bar where Shiro was sprawled across the bar. "I want a sour apple shot." Ichigo says to the bartender. The bartender puts the shot in a glass, and Ichigo pours it on Shiro before licking his brothers abs and then sucking the sour apple vodka from them. He giggles. "How does 'I'm not drinking' turn into body shots?" Ichigo asks. "Well, when ya have a 'ot brotha like Shiro 'ere lettin' ya take shots offa 'im." Gin answers with a grin. Ichigo giggles. "Yeah, you're probably right." he says.

Ichigo takes a few more shots off of Shiro, then he lays down and Shiro takes some off of him. Grimmjow grins, he takes shots off of both Shiro and Ichigo. After about half an hour of taking body shots off of one another Shiro and Ichigo go to the dance floor and starts dancing. Gin and Grimmjow watch their lovers, with looks of surprise on their faces. Shiro and Ichigo were all but dry humping one another, and turning their lovers on with their actions. They dance for a little while, then head back to the bar, "Grimm, can-can I take a shot off of your abs?" Ichigo asks, while rubbing his hands on his lovers sculpted chest. Grimmjow grins. "Fuck yeah ya can Ichi." Grimmjow grins, he lays back as Ichigo gets his sour apple shot, he pours it on Grimmjow's sexy abs, and slowly licks it off. He knows he's teasing Grimmjow, and he wants to. "Ichi, if ya keep that up, I'm gonna pound yer ass when we get home til ya can't walk." Grimmjow warns. Ichigo giggles some more. "Maybe that's what I want Grimm." Grimmjow grins at his smaller lover. They spend some more time dancing, and drinking, before all four of them stumble home, not so inebriated that they can't handle walking or talking. Grimmjow and Ichigo were mostly naked by the time they make it to their room, their clothes scattered through the house. Grimmjow's shirt on the ceiling fan in the living room, Ichigo's pants hanging from one of the many light fixtures in the hallway, and their boxers right outside their door. Grimmjow kicks the door shut and pounces on his lover, then proceeds to pound him into the bed for a few hours before they both pass out.

Shiro and Gin are much the same, only they barely make it inside the house before getting completely naked. Shiro's clothes were thrown i random directions, their shoes and socks were outside, Gin's shirt on the rose bush, and his pants in the doorway. They manage to close the front door and lock it, but not much else after that. Half way into the living room they say fuck it and just screw on the couch. Making a lot of noise, but Shiro isn't as loud of a screamer as Ichigo is. After an hour Shiro passes out, as does Gin, they just lay sprawled on the couch, naked as the day they were born, covered in semen and sweat.

The next morning, Ichigo is the first one up. "GOD DAMN IT SHIRO! I TOLD YOU TO STOP FUCKING IN THE LIVING ROOM! I CAN'T UNSEE OUR PASTY WHITE ASS ANYMORE!" he screams, before going back to his and Grimmjow's room. Shiro wakes up from the screaming and cackles. "YA KNOW YA WANT MEH KING! YA JUS' WON' ADMIT ET TA YERSELF!" he calls out teasingly.

**Zane: The end! I hope you liked this chapter ShirosakiKagura. I'm hoping I got the whole body shot thing right, I had to ask a friend about it. xD**


	6. Sofa Pizza

**Zane: Here's another chapter to TFLN Bleach Edition! I hope you like it.**

**Shiro: Zane Takeshi doesn' own Bleach, ef 'e did 'd be gettin' et on wit' Gin an' King woul' be gettin' plowed by Grimm-kitty on a near daily basis. 'e makes no money on dis work of fiction, 'e also doesn' own Textsfromlastnight, 'e mereleh uses em fer prompts ta write dis fer ya.**

**Pairing:**

**GrimmjowxIchigo, GinxShiro**

**Prompt: **

**"You chanted SOFA PIZZA all night, then we woke up to find about ten slices under the cushions where you were sleeping..."**

The party was in full swing, Grimmjow's house had never been so full before. Not even when he graduated High School, or even College a year back. Now he was a business man, having taken over his family business, Pantera Incorporated. He had his sites on Ichigo Kurosaki, rising male model, and the one who caused Grimmjow many a wet dream when they were in school together. Ichigo had always just been outside of his reach back then. Now, of course was a different story completely, Ichigo had accepted his party invitation, and actually shown up. Grimmjow couldn't help but grin, seeing that lithe, sexy body move about inside his house on the dance floor, and move between the bodies to get a drink from the open bar. Ichigo seemed to prefer the drinks Liquid Marijuana and Blue Mutherfucker more than anything else, but he had also tried a Melon Ball. Grimmjow watched that face get flushed from the alcohol and suppressed a chuckle. Ichigo was a cute drunk. He had actually gone up to Grimmjow and asked him if he could pet his hair, Grimmjow of course obliged. Ichigo smiled brightly at Grimmjow, the older, taller, more muscular man chuckled at Ichigo's cuteness. "Ya know Kurosaki, yer being awfully." Grimmjow said, to which Ichigo frowned. "Not cute." he hiccuped and giggled. "Okay, maybe a little cute." he finished. Grimmjow shook his head. Ichigo had grabbed the larger mans hand and led him to the dance floor, where he promptly started to grind against the other man. Eliciting many moans and a few fristrated sighs to come out of Grimmjow's mouth.

After a few hours of dancing Ichigo had sobered up enough to spot his best friend and fellow model Shinji Hirako kneading the couch and chanting something. He was half on the couch, and half on the floor while looking like he was hiding something under the cushions. Ichigo giggled and shook his head at his friends antics. After awhile the party started to die down, leaving Grimmjow, Ichigo, Shiro, Gin, Nnoitra and Shinji as well as a couple people passed out in various rooms in the house. Shiro and Gin were in Gin's room fucking each others brains out, like usual. Shiro had no idea his baby twin had even made it, nor did he know his twin was inebriated to the point where he was going to do something he had wanted to, but never did in High School, with the man he had been fantasizing about since they met when he was sixteen and Grimmjow was eighteen. Of course if Shiro did know anything, he would tell his twin to call off work the next morning, because going in with a hangover while freshly fucked wouldn't go over well, especially in the clothing, and sometimes lack of Ichigo would be modelling for the company he worked for. As the people were leaving, a few stopped and stared at Shinji, who hadn't stopped his chanting, and messing with the couch cushions. They mostly shook their heads, but a few of them laughed at Shinji and then left.

Ichigo turned to face Grimmjow, a mischievous smirk on the berry's face. He pulls Grimmjow down to his level by his tie, and presses his lips to Grimmjow's gently, what Ichigo wasn't expecting was to be pulled closer, then slammed into the nearby wall, moaning and writhing in the more experienced hands of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the man who had been haunting his wet dreams for years. Ichigo wouldn't deny himself after this day, at least that's what the very sober Grimmjow was thinking as he pulled away from Ichigo. "Ya wanna continue this?" he sucks on and nibbles Ichigo's neck while waiting for a response. "Y-yes, please Grimmjow!" Ichigo moans out. He reaches between them and squeezes Grimmjow's impressive package through the trousers of his suit, causing the older male to growl into Ichigo's ear and hoist the smaller over his shoulder. Ichigo giggled as he was carted to Grimmjow's room and tossed onto the bed. Shortly after they got there, they were both naked and their bodies became one, Grimmjow, never one to miss an opportunity, made sure to leave his mark on Ichigo, a mark Ichigo would _never_ forget. He managed to get his buddy who owned a tattoo shop to his house after he thoroughly fucked Ichigo. He had his buddy put a gothic six on Ichigo's back, in the same spot as his own. Of course he paid his friend, who left after giving the unconscious cutie the tattoo.

The next morning Shinji, Nnoitra, Gin and Shiro wake up and head into the kitchen. About fifteen minute later there is a loud scream from Grimmjow's room. "Sounds like Grimmy es in trouble." Gin chuckled out. "GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ! YOU'RE TOO FAR AWAY GET OVER HERE SO I CAN ABUSE YOU! YOU THINK YOU CAN MARK ME?! I'LL SHOW YOU! BASTARD!" Ichigo's voice echos in the house. "Shi, ain; tha' yer twin's voice?" Gin asks. Shiro blinks. "Sounds like et, abou' time 'e an' Grimm-kitty fucked." he says. Ichigo limps downstairs, his face red from his intense blush, and partially because there were people in the kitchen. "Hey..." he says sheepishly. "So ya an' Grim finalleh fucked eh King?" Shiro asks. "Sh-shut up Shiro!" Ichigo blushes deeper. Grimmjow chuckles as he walks downstairs, the hickeys and scratch marks from his and Ichigo's fuck session the night before shown to everyone left in the house proudly. "The fuck? Shinji man, what the hell?" Grimmjow says. Shinji looks up. "What I do?" he asks. "Ya were chantin' sofa pizza all nigh' long Shin." Nnonitra says. "I was?" Shinji asks with a light blush on his cheeks. "Yeah, ya were Shinji, and there are alike ten slices of the missing pizza from last night in my couch, right where ya were sleepin', only under the cushion." Grimmjow chuckled. Shinji put his hand on his face. "Sorry Grimmjow, that's why I don't usually drink I do stupid shit like that." Shinji says. "It's alright Shinji, no harm no foul man." Grimmjow grins. "I'm still mad at you Grimmjow." Ichigo says. "Aw, don't be like that Ichi..." Grimmjow says. "You went too far!" Ichigo hisses. "Wut 'e do King?" Shiro asks. "He marked me Shi." Ichigo says. "Marked ya? 'ow 'e do tha'?" Shiro asks. "Like this!" Ichigo says, his face red as he reveals the tattoo on his back. "I ;ate ta say et King, bu' tha's fucken 'ot on ya!" Shiro says. Ichigo just limps off, grumbling about perverts, and possessive sexy bastards who happened to be rich.

**Zane: The end. I hope you liked it. I laughed a few times while writing this chapter. If you have any requests for a chapter to this, or for a story pop me a PM and I'll see what I can do!**


	7. Kitchen Table

**Zane: I hope you guys are enjoying this mess of random text promted short stories. Like I've said before if you have a request, feel free to drop it in the Reviews or send me a Personal Message, and I'll do what I can.**

**Grimmjow: Zane Takeshi does not own Bleach, if he did I wouldn't beat on Ichigo like I did in the anime, I would fuck him senseless instead. Zane makes no money from this, he also does not own the texts from textsfromlastnight that he uses in these short stories and drabbles.**

**Pairing:**

**GrimmjowxIchigo, GinxShiro**

**Warnings: **

**Cursing, minor drug usage, drinking, boys kissing boys and doing other things with boys, misuse of a kitchen table.**

**Prompt: "You drank 3/4's your half gallon of vodka, made a fort out of the kitchen table, and actually had sex on it."**

Nnoitra carted some alcohol into Grimmjow's house, he was grinning as they were getting ready for the party. Grimmjow was turning twenty four, and the doctors said with his cigarette smoking, and alcohol problem he would be dead by twenty-three so they're partying just to show the doctor. Grimmjow was on his over stuffed lazy boy chair, leaned back smoking weed out of his pipe. He was chuckling while watching Nnoitra go in and out of his house, carting in various beers, and harder liquor. "Grimm! Catch!" Nnoitra calls out, he tosses a bottle of Strawberry flavored German Vodka at Grimmjow, which Grimmjow easily catches. "Thanks man!" Grimmjow grins, he takes another large hit off his pipe and leans back in his chair once more. "So ya think, yer stalkee is gonna show up?" Nnoitra asks, his one eye searching Grimmjow's face. "You mean Kurosaki? Yeah probably, Gin's bringing his twin here after all." Grimmjow grins. "If Kurosaki shows up, I'm going to fuck him, nothing is going to stop me this time, that pert little ass is MINE!" he growls out. He takes another drag hit from his pipe, then passes it to Nnoitra, who takes a huge hit, like he always did and promptly started choking on the smoke. "F-fuck! Grimm, man what is this?" he asks while catching his breath. Grimmjow chuckles. "That my man, would be White Widow weed. Isn't is fucking great?" he grins. Nnoitra looks at Grimmjow, his jaw slack. "Ya...got yer hands on White Widow? Fuck man, who'd ya 'ave ta fuck ta get it?!" he asks. The surprise in his voice not hidden at all. "I didn't have to fuck anyone. Jesus Nnoitra, I'm not a man whore like you are." Grimmjow says. Nnoitra scoffs. They pass the pipe back and forth for awhile, then Ulquiorra, and a few others show up.

The pizza arrives, but there was no sign of Gin, Shiro or Ichigo yet. Everyone else had already arrived, Grimmjow was bored, so he started drinking from his vodka bottle. A few of his friends clap him on his back and chuckle, or outright laugh at something said out loud, Grimmjow shakes his head and lights a cigarette, which he smokes in his chair. About thirty minutes later Gin finally arrives, but he arrives alone. Or so Grimmjow thinks. Ichigo and Shiro walk into the party fifteen minutes later, Shiro having to drag his younger twin into the house, Ichigo biting and clawing the entire way, he clearly didn't want to be there. "King, ya gotta staop tha' Grimmjow es a good guy, 'es Gin's bes' friend, so ya gotta at leas' ge' ta know 'im. 'e won' kill ya. I promise." Shiro says. "I'm sorry Shi, but I'm never comfortable at these parties. I've never liked them, they bother me." Ichigo says. "Yer gonna be fine, now 'ave fun!" Shiro cackles as he shoves Ichigo forward, causing the berry to trip, and almost land on the floor, but Grimmjow being as fast as he was caught Ichigo before he hit the ground. Ichigo's face lit up like a tomato. "O-Oh! I'm sorry Grimmjow!" he squeak and gets up quickly, only to fall back down into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow chuckles. "You smell nice Ichigo." he says, sniffing Ichigo's neck. Ichigo blushes again. "I'm sorry, Grimmjow." Ichigo gets up slower, so he doesn't fall back into Grimmjow's lap.

After about an hour Ichigo has had his fair share of drinks, and Grimmjow was over half way done with his bottle of vodka. Ichigo takes a few hits off of Grimmjow's pipe, and sits happily on the larger mans lap. He kisses and licks his neck, while grinding on the other mans lap, eliciting groans and some moans from the other. Grimmjow takes another large swig of his strawberry flavored vodka, before heading into the kitchen, he grabs a bunch of couch cushions, and a few blankets and makes a fort out of his kitchen table. Ichigo follows Grimmjow and giggles as the other man builds the fort. Once the fort was built, Ichigo squeaked, finding himself slammed against it. Grimmjow's mouth is upon his quickly, their clothes being shredded, and thrown in random directions as the weed mixed with whatever they drink made them both extremely horny. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow, and Grimmjow slid a finger covered in strawberry scented lube inside Ichigo. The other moaning at the contact, but hissing at the slight burning. Grimmjow adds a second finger, and after awhile Ichigo is pushing himself against those fingers. Finally Grimmjow can't take it anymore, he lubes up his cock and thrusts it inside Ichigo, and lays the smaller male on the table fort, where he promptly fucks the hell out of him. After a few sessions on the table, and inside the fort, they both pass out in one anothers arms.

The next morning the people within twenty feet of the kitchen are awoken by a loud scream. Ichigo was the one screaming, he couldn't get away from Grimmjow because his back and ass hurt too much but he did scoot a bit before grabbing one of the many blankets and wrapping his naked body in it. Nnoitra walks into the kitchen to find Grimmjow rubbing his face. "What the fuck happened last night Nnoi?" he asks. Nnoitra cackles. "Well...Ya drank 3/4's yer half gallon of vodka, made a fort out of the kitchen table, and actually had sex on it." he says. Grimmjow chuckles, he then looks at Ichigo smugly. "You're mine now Ichigo." he says, with a grin on his face. "I'm not your possession Grimmjow!" Ichigo hisses out. "That mark on your neck states otherwise Ichigo." Grimmjow says. "M-mark?" Ichigo asks. "Yeah, you have my mark on your neck now. You're my mate." Grimmjow grins.

**Zane: End! I hope you liked it! I'll see what I can do about writing more later. **


	8. Teacher's Aid

**Zane: Sorry about the lack of updates guys, since I missed a few days of giving you TFLN chapters, here is a relatively long one.**

**Ichigo: Really? I'm going to be a Teacher's Aid? Come on, can't I be something badass for once?**

**Grimmjow: Ya get to be my classes Teacher's Aid...and I get to fuck ya for a good grade.**

**Ichigo: Zane Takeshi does not own Bleach. He makes no money from this story, he also does not own Textsfromlastnight, he merely finds texts on there to write a chapter to this to.**

**Pairing:**

**GrimmjowxIchigo**

**Warnings:**

**Cursing, boy on boy kissing, touching and sex.**

**Prompt: **

**"Gay TA, finally going to boost my grade your way."**

* * *

Mrs. Unohana walks into her classroom. "Good morning everyone, I'd like you to welcome my new Teacher's Aid, Ichigo Kurosaki." she says with her quiet voice. "Now, Mr. Kurosaki is here to answer any questions you may have when I'm busy grading papers, or not in the classroom, he's going to also be my stand in for the days I'm unable to come in due to my illness, so please bear that in mind." she finishes. "Ohayōgozaimasu!(1)" Ichigo says with a bow, as he looks over the students in the classroom. "Ah, yes, Ichigo is from Japan, he's going to be helping those who are having trouble in the class for me as their tutor as well." Mrs. Unohana says. Fifteen minutes into the morning lecture, Grimmjow walks into the classroom. "Welcome to class Mr. Jaegerjaquez, please stay after class to talk to me and Ichigo." Mrs. Unohaha says. "Sure, whatever." Grimmjow grunts. He looks around trying to find the 'Ichigo' character, but doesn't see any females in the classroom other than the usual.

Ichigo walks over to the board and writes the plans for the day out on it. "Thank you Ichigo, you may sit at your Teacher's Aid desk now." Mrs. Unohana says Ichigo nods and heads to his desk. Grimmjow finally spots him and notices what he's wearing, he grins, and pulls his cell phone out. 'Gay TA in Unohana's class, finally going to boost my grade your way.' he sends to Gin. 'Good luck Grimm! You can do it man!' Gin sends back, causing Grimmjow to chuckle and put his phone away. Ichigo's outfit was a pair of skin tight, all but painted on skinny jeans, a shirt that rode just high enough that when he stretched or reached for anything it rode up and revealed his stomach, and the top of his orange happy trail, two belts criss cross fashion, and purple shoes, with black laces.

A few hours later the class ends and Grimmjow walks over to Unohana and Ichigo who were talking. "Ichigo, this is Grimmjow he's the student who could use your tutoring the most. Grimmjow this is Ichigo, he's from Japan and I expect you to be nice to him and behave, if he has anything bad to say about your behavior when he's trying to help you, your grade will never rise." she says. "Ya got it teach." Grimmjow says. "Ichigo huh? When do ya start tutoring me?" he grins, causing Ichigo to blush. "Today, after school." Ichigo says. "Meet me by the gate to the school Ichigo." Grimmjow says with a grin and a wink. He then saunters out of the classroom, Ichigo's eyes on his body, in his too tight clothes that left little to the imagination. "Don't let him bully you Ichigo, if he does anything you don't like you tell me." Mrs. Unohana says. Ichigo nods, and leaves for lunch. After lunch everyone was back in the classroom. Mrs. Unohana put on a movie, and gave everyone a paper to fill out about the movie.

School ends, and Ichigo waits by the gate for Grimmjow. "Wow, I'm surprised you actually waited for me." Grimmjow says with a grin, he has a lit cigarette between his lips, and Ichigonods at him. "I have to tutor you, of course I wait." Ichigo says, his accent thick, and Grimmjow finds it adorable. "So, Ichigo huh? what do I gotta do to get ya to help me get an A in Unohana's clas?" Grimmjow asks. "We'll discuss the stuff when we arrive at my house, or your house. You choose." Ichigo says. "Mine it is then, Ichigo." Grimmjow grins, he leads Ichigo to his rather large house. "Come on in Ichigo, we'll go to the den for privacy, I have a crazy family." he says. Ichigo nods, he follows Grimmjow to the den. "Would ya like something to drink Ichigo?" Grimmjow asks. "Yes, please." Ichigo says. "What would ya like?" Grimmjow asks. "Anything is fine." Ichigo responds. Grimmjow nods, he heads back into the room a few minutes later a plate of nachos and two beers. "Here ya go Ichigo." Ichigo accepts the beer and drinks it. After a few hours of drinking beer, and tutoring Grimmjow they decide to take a break, which somehow led to them making out on the couch, which Ichigo seemed to enjoy a lot, as his hand was tangled in Grimmjow's hair, urging the larger male on. Grimmjow of course, was more than happy to oblige. He pushes his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and maps out the smaller males mouth.

Ichigo made the sexiest noises Grimmjow had ever heard. Eventually they were pulling their shirts off and tossing them in a random direction, Grimmjow was more than happy licking and nibbling on Ichigo's tan skin. "M-motto... Watashi ni ōku o ataete kudasai."(2) Ichigo moaned out as their mouths parted. "Bedroom." Grimmjow grunts, he leads the smaller male to his room, and pushes him onto the bed. Ichigo squeaks as he bounces on the huge soft mattress, and blushes at the hungry look in Grimmjow's eyes as the larger male pounces him, and pins him to the bed, he latches onto Ichigo's neck and sucks, causing the smaller male to moan loudly. Grimmjow was glad they were in his room and the door was locked so his siblings who were perverts wouldn't barge in on him pounding into the tight little ass of his classes new TA. He peeled Ichigo out of his jeans, and grinned as he noticed the lack of underwear on the smaller male. "Mm, naughty boy going without underwear, almost like ya were expecting something to happen. Tell me, did ya plan to be fucked into my matress?" Grimmjow growls into Ichigo's ear. "H-hai! Please Grimmjow fuck me!" Ichigo moaned out. "As ya wish my naughty kitten." Grimmjow chuckles. He grabs the lube and prepares Ichigo with it, turning his new TA and hopefully boyfriend into a writhing mess of moaning uke, Ichigo's face was flushed, and his body was superheated from Grimmjow's teasing and prep. "J-just do it already!" Ichigo demands.

Grimmjow chuckles, he pushes his cock into Ichigo in one thrust, causing the smaller male to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure, his body pulling Grimmjow's cock into his tight, hot body. After a few thrusts, Ichigo cries out as his spot was hit, Grimmjow grins and abuses that spot repeatedly. After about twenty minutes Ichigo's body grew even tighter. "That's right kitten, cum for me! Show me how much ya enjoy my cock inside ya." he growls into Ichigo's ear. Ichigo gasps, his eyes fly open the brown swirling with gold as the pleasure overloads his senses, his toes curl as he arches up and moans loudly. His seed shooting on his and Grimmjow's chests as he finally reaches his peak. "Fuck yeah, take all of me into ya Ichigo!" Grimmjow growls as he too reaches his completion, inside Ichigo's body below him. Ichigo passes out from the mixture of the alcohol and the sex. Grimmjow chuckles, he cleans the cum off their chests and pulls Ichigo's spent body against his chest. "Sleep well my sexy Teacher's Aid." he says with a chuckle. He grabs his cellphone from his pants pocket and texts Gin. 'Fucked the Teacher's Aid, best sex ever. I'm going to keep his sexy ass as mine.' he sends to Gin, before shutting his phone off and joining Ichigo in sleep, the next morning was going to be fun, when he has to explain why they were naked, in bed together and why Ichigo's head hurt.

* * *

**Zane: I hope you enjoyed this TFLN, I may just have to do a continuation of this one! Tell me what you think in PM's or reviews.**


	9. Beach Sex

**Zane: Well here is the next, and possibly last chapter to this. I can't seem to find any prompts that aren't dirty as hell, or worse.**

**Ichigo: Zane Takeshi does not own Bleach, if he did I'd be sleeping with Grimmjow and it would be a bloodynose fest every episode.**

**Pairing:**

**GrimmjowxIchigo**

**Warnings:**

**Mentions of sex, cursing, misuse of the beach, sand in bad places.**

**Prompt:**

**"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad!" / "Says you, at least you didn't have sand in your ass!"**

* * *

**Grimmjow grinned to himself, he had managed to convince his long time boyfriend to go to his beach house. It only took him a year to convince the ginger that it would be fun. Ichigo saw the look on his boyfriends face, and started to regret agreeing to join Grimmjow in the beach house this summer. "It's not that bad Ichi, since we own the house we can walk around the yard naked if we want and no one can tell us anything, did I mention I have a porch swing?" Grimmjow grinned perversely and waggled his eyebrows at Ichigo. "Grimm, you're so bad." Ichigo said with the shake of his head. "You love it, and you know it!" Grimmjow boasted, with a chuckle. "If we get arrested for indecent exposure again, you're bailing us out." Ichigo says with the shake of his head. Grimmjow chuckles, "You got it babe. Now lets go christen the bed." Grimmjow grinned, he picked Ichigo up and slung him over his shoulder after parking the car, causing Ichigo to squeak. "Grimm! You're insatiable!" Ichigo whined. "Only for you babe." Grimmjow said. He tossed his smaller lover on the bed and made quick work of their clothing. A couple hours, and a few rounds later Ichigo was a pile of sexed up goo, and Grimmjow was content. **

**The next day, they finally unloaded the car, seeing as they were going to stay for the entire duration of the summer, Grimmjow and Ichigo felt the need to pack just about everything they owned. They wanted the beach house to feel as much like home as possible. Of course Grimmjow grinned when he spotted his ginger haired lover cooking bacon in nothing but an apron, he of course promptly plowed Ichigo into the counter, causing the ginger to threaten him with a spatula, making the blue haired man to all but run from the house, and to the store for some more bacon, as he had caused his lover to burn the first pan full of the delectable meat. Once he returned his lover was happy enough to kiss him and then finish making their breakfast. Grimmjow grinned, watching Ichigo's pert little ass shaking to a tune only he heard as he made their food. The larger man chuckled at the antics of his adorable lover. "I love watching you cook Ichi, you make it so sexy." Grimmjow says. "I'm not having sex again so son Grimm, we had sex eight times yesterday and you've already fucked me into the counter, please pause your libido for now." Ichigo said. **

**A couple days before they were to leave the beach house to return to their flat they decided to make love on the beach to cross it off their lists of things to do before they died. Grimmjow of course enjoyed himself, and he and Ichigo both managed to pass out on the sand, not caring about the consequences until the next morning. When Ichigo was groaning a lot about sand. Grimmjow chuckled at his lovers problem. "Well you didn't have to fall asleep on the beach babe." Grimmjow says. "Oh shut it, you're the reason I passed out anyway! You fucked me nine times! NINE!" Ichigo growled as he stomp/limped into the beach house, Grimmjow shook his head and chuckled. "You weren't complaining when I was pounding you!" he called out at Ichigo's retreating figure. The smaller male stopped, and flipped Grimmjow the bird, causing a loud laugh to follow him as he finished his trek into the house to shower. **

**Their last day on the beach was spent together, but Ichigo refused to let Grimmjow fuck him, as he was still getting sand out of many places in his body. "Oh come on Ichi! It wasn't that bad!" Grimmjow said. "Says you! You didn't get sand up your ass!" Ichigo growled. Grimmjow grinned, he started nibbling on Ichigo's neck and sucking on it, causing the smaller male to melt into his lovers arms, of course Grimmjow eventually got his lover into bed, and pounded the hell out of him, the next morning, Grimmjow had to carry Ichigo to the car so they could go home. "We're never having sex on a beach again Grimm." Ichigo says. "Whatever you say babe, I loved it." Grimmjow said. "You would, you're not the one who wound up having an asshole full of sand, have you ever had a sandy asshole?! It hurts!" Ichigo exclaimed as they started their six hour drive to Karakura. Ichigo wound up falling asleep, and his larger lover smiled as he carried his lover to their bedroom, where he curled up with him on the bed, and fell asleep himself. **

* * *

**Zane: The end, I hope you enjoyed this collection of drabbles. I had fun writing a few of them. If you have a story request, or anything feel free to PM me. I'll do my best.**

**Shiro: Come on! Someone ask fer meh ta be wit' Ichi, er even Grimm, er mehbeh bot'! Please!**


End file.
